The Time Machine
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |next = "Everything is Chrome in the Future" }} "The Time Machine" is a Season 1 episode and the Pilot Episode of FutureSponge! It is rated TV-PG-LV and PG. Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Squilliam Fancyson *Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator *French Narrator *Eugene H. Krabs *Dr. Preston Zadminix *Bombers in Jets *Warriors *SpongeTron X and other clones Synopsis SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward accidently travel 2,000 years in time and transform into their future descendants. Transcript *'Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator:' March 6, 2017. *'Squidward:' and kisses clarinet Squidward, time to show Bikini Bottom what music really is.clarinet to mouth, about to blow, but he hears a clarinet concert across the town and drops his clarinet. A view into the concert zooms and Squilliam is seen playing the clarinet perfectly. *'Squilliam:' Ahh, this is what fame and beauty looks like. *'Squidward:' grunts That bastard Squilliam thinks he can take my spot as a perfect clarinet player? You know what? I’m marching into that center and I’m going to show that audience what a perfect performance is! *'French Narrator:' 30 Minutes Later. *'Squidward:' Man, I really sucked in there. SpongeBob and Patrick laughing around in circles SpongeBob….Patrick.... *'SpongeBob:' Tag! You’re it! *'Patrick:' Tag! I’m hungry! *'SpongeBob:' But you’re always hungry, you fatass. *'Squidward:' Ahem. *'SpongeBob:' Oh, hey, Squidward! *'Squidward:' SpongeBob, I am having a hard time right now. I have a headache. Please do not annoy me. *'Patrick:' Yeah, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Damn hypocrite. is relaxing in his front yard, reading a magazine, but the two imbeciles keep ignoring him. Squidward fires a blaster at them, knocking them out. However, they just get back up and cause chaos. *'Squidward:' Eh… beeps Aw, shit, I gotta go to work! *'SpongeBob:' Aw crap, I’m almost late to be 10 minutes early to work! to Krusty Krab *'Fish #1:' Hey, can I have 30 krabby patties, please? *'Squidward:' What, is today try to get diabetes day? line full of customers asking for large amounts of food Damn it, I hate my town and time period! I’d rather be in the fricking freezer than living my...hmm….I have an idea. creepy grin on face; cuts to freezer Perfect! I’ll just freeze myself for a few years and I’ll be in a new year with no SpongeBob or Patrick….hopefully. inside; covers himself in ice Let the freezing begin! *'French Narrator:' 20 minutes later. *'Squidward:' voice Ugh….this is taking too long. out. I need a real, efficient way to get out of my time period. To get away from those damn blasted buffoons. Too bad 2017 is too prehistoric to offer such technology. something; gasps Could it be? over, examines Yes! It is! A Time Machine! I couldn’t imagine something like this being around today! inside; buttons beep Wow… voices outside *'Mr. Krabs:' SpongeBob, get some more Krabby Patties! I see we are all out. *'SpongeBob:' Aye aye, sir. Let me check the freezer. *'Squidward:' panics I can’t let SpongeBob find this! He’ll just walk in! What the hell am I gonna do? button that says “Shield Outside of Machine.” He laughs and pushes it. A sound is heard outside of the time machine and Squidward sits back. Ahh. *'Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator:' Hello. Welcome to Time Machine XC3, the developed time machine that transports you to the time and place of your choice. *'Squidward:' Bring me to Bikini Bottom in 2095. *'Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator:' Initiating travel sequence. Weird visions and loud noises will appear and be heard and the shield must be deactivated. *'Squidward:' Okay. This seems like...wait, what?! Deactivate the shield?! Now SpongeBob will see and hear me! Time machine, time machine, activate shield! *'Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator:' Sorry, I can not activate the shield during the time travel sequence. However, there is still a thin, see-through glass shield. It's easy to break through, though. *'Squidward:' NOOO!!!! to SpongeBob *'SpongeBob:' 1,000 patties must be enough. time machine Hmm, an XC3 Time Machine. Mr. Krabs says that he would be the richest in the sea is he gets one. Squidward, gasps Squidward! phone Patrick! Squidward is stuck in a time machine! *'Patrick:' Hey SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' How did you get here so quickly? *'Patrick:' I’m fat, I’m everywhere. *'SpongeBob:' Eh...nevermind. Squidward is inside this time machine! He’s going to a different time period! What will we do? *'Patrick:' Just...barge...in! and Patrick break through the glass and jump into the time machine. *'Squidward:' from time machine effects; SpongeBob jumps on him Aw, crap. SpongeBob, get out of here! lands on him too, causing him to suffocate, but recover *'SpongeBob:' Squidward, you need to stay in 2017. Aren’t you going to miss us? *'Squidward:' Actually, the main reason I went in here is so I could escape you and Patrick, but screams *'SpongeBob, Squidward, and Patrick:' time machine fades into different colors and goes through a few background like in SB-129. *'Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator:' March 6, 4017. characters appear on the floor unconscious when a scientist comes by. *'Scientist:' Hello, SpongeTron, Patron, and SquidTron. Ready to run those tests? three pop up and realizes the features of the place. It looks even more futuristic than they expected. Also, he called them the wrong names. *'SquidTron:' Wow…….2095 is a lot more futuristic than I thought. *'Scientist:' laughs You fool. I thought you knew your own time-period! *'SpongeTron:' But this isn’t our… *'Scientist:' We’re in 4017. March 6, exactly. *'SquidTron:' 4017? Wait, I went into the time machine exactly 2,000 years ago….but I wanted to go to 2095! I set the time machine to that. What happened? *'Patron:' Hm? Oh yeah. My fat touched the reset button. I must have wanted to go farther. *'SquidTron:' groans *'Scientist:' Time machines? But you were always here. *'SquidTron:' Look, whoever the hell you are. *'Scientist:' Dr. Zadminix. *'SquidTron:' We come from 2,000 years ago. I wanted to leave to escape these two, but they jumped in the time machine. And our names are not SquidTron, Patron, and SpongeTron. *'Dr. Zadminix:' Umm….then who are you? Are you the real robots? *'SpongeTron:' Squid, I got this. Hello, I’m SpongeBob, the fat starfish is Patrick, and the ugly cephalopod is Squidward. *'SquidTron:' Hey! *'SpongeTron:' We went in a time machine 2,000 years ago. An XC3 Time Machine. *'Dr. Zadminix': Oh, those things. Guys, those are the worst time machines ever created. They have glitches that make you transform into a future descendant of you. Once you transform, there is only one way to return to yourself - creating a device to filter bad effects. However…..they are very hard to make. Which one of you idiots thought it was a good idea to use that? and Patron point at SquidTron *'SquidTron:' Ugh. *'Dr. Zadminix:' Well, maybe I can get the right materials to create a filter. However, this might take a while. During that time, maybe you can hang out here for a bit. *'SquidTron:' How long will it take? *'Dr. Zadminix:' A few days, maybe even a few weeks. *'Patron:' NO!!! I need to get home so I can eat! *'SpongeTron:' It’s okay, Pat. You need to lose a little weight anyway. Let’s just stay here and scan the land. to scene where the three are sitting on stones and are bored. *'SquidTron:' Well, the future isn’t as fun as I thought it was. I should’ve went into the past and been in a time before you were born! *'SpongeTron:' Whatever. *'SquidTron:' a jet that is throwing bombs down near them. He decides to destroy it. Those damn fools think that they can kill us? Well I think not! Let’s see...I need a weapon. area, but there aren’t any Damn it! What am I gonna do? Punch it? his punch, but a rocket fires from it that blows up in a distant area Wow……..I have powers! Being a robot might be great after all! toward jet, jet explodes *'SpongeTron:' Nice, Squid! Maybe Patron and I have powers as well. sees a vision that looks like a robot scanner. Things are different colors and he sees through some objects. Wow! I have robo-vision! I wonder if I have more. zaps SpongeTron with a chrome hammer with a laser. Ow, what the hell, Pat- ooh. *'Patron:' This is yours. *'SpongeTron:' Wow! I also have my own laser. What do you have, Pat? *'Patron:' Who knows, maybe I have nothing. finger, zaps something that pushes him back Hmm….ice….I need to eat it! ice AH! BRAINFREEZE! head, but this time, it’s heat Hmm...I can zap ice and fire! sees warriors invading the area. SpongeTron fires a bullet accurately with his robo-vision. Patron freezes him while he is hurt. *'SpongeTron:' With these powers, we can rule the time period! I never want to leave! *'SquidTron:' Me neither. Guys, I think maybe we can be good friends as robots. We can probably work together better with our powers. I propose a new leaf. *'SpongeTron and Patron:' Accepted. to Dr. Zadminix working on the time machine filter. *'Dr. Zadminix:' Hmm...almost done. I can’t believe I only got this done in a few hours. This must be a world record. Now, time to show it to the guys. outside of workshop. SquidTron sees him. *'SquidTron:' Um, guys, we forgot to tell Zadminix that we changed our mind. *'SpongeTron and Patron:' Uh-oh. *'Dr. Zadminix:' Hello fellas. Well, I got the filter. I attached it to the time machine, and it’s all set. I can zap you with this. This will teleport you to the time machine and you will be automatically ported to 2017. *'SpongeTron:' Actually, Doctor, we changed our mind. We want to stay here. *'Dr. Zadminix:' It was hard work creating it. It’s not going to waste. *'SquidTron:' Then why don’t you save it for another time? *'Dr. Zadminix:' JUST GET IN THE MACHINE, DAMN IT! blaster, but all three juke it. *'SquidTron:' Have you lost your mind? *'Dr. Zadminix:' Just get in it. *'SquidTron, SpongeTron, and Patron:' No. *'Dr. Zadminix:' Doing this the hard way, are we? Now go! again *'Patron:' Guys, what are we gonna do? *'SquidTron:' We’re gonna fight back. *'SpongeTron:' And we’re gonna win! *'SquidTron:' out, fires rocket Aha! *'Dr. Zadminix:' Nope. out of way *'Patron:' fire Feel the heat. fires an ice cannon to destroy it *'SpongeTron:' Target in position….now charge! accurate bullet *'Dr. Zadminix:' with shield Ha! Rookie mistake. Next time, announce your move after you fire your weapon. three keep firing weapons, but Zadminix either counters or dodges them. SquidTron runs out of rockets, Patron needs to reload as well, and SpongeTron’s robo-vision battery is almost dead. However, he picks up a signal that there are 486 SpongeTron clones, all are stored in workshops or storage rooms. He calls them over with the last bit of battery. Zadminix stops firing/dodging. Well, you are out of ammo. Now, say goodbye! cannon, but before he can shoot it, SpongeTron X tackles him. *'SpongeTron X:' robot voice: Destroy Dr. Zadminix! lot of clones come over and attack him with blasters, robo powers, and other things. They then shove him in the time machine and send him back to prehistoric times. *'SpongeTron:' Yay! Zadminix is defeated! *'SquidTron:' This kingdom is now ours! *'Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator:' 250,000,000 B.C.E. time machine appears, Dr. Zadminix crawls out. He notices the nature, and he realizes that he is far away from his time period. An ammonite flies by him and he gets mad. *'Dr. Zadminix:' CURSE YOU, ROBOTS!!! I WILL GET REVENGE!!! out and the episode ends. Category:FutureSponge! Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Transcripts Category:Pilot Episode